The present invention relates to a gaming machine such as a roulette gaming machine and the like which is provided with a game section where a game is executed and player terminals for enabling players to perform BET operation for the game executed in the game section, and which enables the game value to be paid to the player terminal based on a result of the game executed in the game section.
As described above, as a gaming machine for enabling the BET operation for the game executed in the game section, for example, known is a roulette gaming machine as disclosed in U.S. publication No. 2005/0239536 A1. Generally, the game section of the roulette gaming machine is configured to shoot a ball to within a roulette board that is controlled to rotate and that has a plurality of pockets with various kinds of numbers drawn therein along the circumference, and players predict a number, color, region and the like of a pocket of the roulette board which the ball finally enters, and perform the BET operation in a plurality of player terminals (also referred to as satellites) installed around the game section. Then, a control section that controls the game operation performs control to give a predetermined amount of game value to a player terminal on the condition that the player wins by the shot ball being placed in the bet pocket.
In the aforementioned gaming machine, it is important that fairness is maintained in the game performed in the game section. In other words, the roulette gaming machine exemplified above needs to be designed so that the ball enters each of all the pockets with the equal probability.
However, it is considered that the above-mentioned equal probability changes due to production errors of structural members, particularly a roulette board, support portion that rotatably supports the roulette board and the like in manufacturing the roulette gaming machine, variations with time, conditions of an installation place, changes in the condition, and the like, and it is likely that a pocket that the ball enters can be predicted to some extent during the game. Meanwhile, in the gaming machine that controls the game operation in the game section according to a program stored in ROM and the like, it is considered that the program is maliciously changed, and from the viewpoint of keeping fairness of the game, there is room for improvement.
Accordingly, a gaming machine is required that enables fairness of the game to be maintained.